


Creamy Goodness

by WolfyFurSins



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Anal, F/F, Gentle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6829732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Making whipped cream is fun but being fucked over the stove is even better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creamy Goodness

Clicking against the bowl was the whisk Lapis was using as she stirred the ingredients together. Soon enough, the whipped cream was going to be ready. She hummed softly, continuing to stir and whisk the ingredients as she walked around the house in her apron. It was an apron that she saw at a store one day so she went back home and shapeshifted into it. It was a nice pink and it drooped over her front but not her rear as it showed slightly. 

Of course, she decided to wear it because it was only her in the house. Steven, Peridot, and the Cubs were outside while the Crystal Gems were on a mission. Jasper was outside with everyone too which made this much easier. Especially because she wouldn't be staring all the time or trying to smack Lapis' ass.

With a grin, the small gem watched Lapis as she stayed perched on a beam. Of course, she had found a way to be sneaky; shapeshifting smaller and perching herself on one of the beams. With a gentle grunt, she carefully climbed off and shapeshifted back into her original size before walking downstairs. She decided to remove her shirt before creeping up behind Lapis.

Lapis placed the bowl down before she turned to the oven, leaning over it as she reached for the cake mix on the other side. Her eyes widened and she gently squeaked as she felt something poke at her ass, grinding against her afterwards. With a soft moan, she looked back to see a topless horny Jasper grinding against her.

"I-I thought you were outside.."   
"Nope. I've been watching all along.." Jasper smugly purred as she continued to rub against her mate, purring gently. "You look so slutty in this apron, it's driving me crazy Lapis.." She reached out, pressing her two larger hands against Lapis' smaller. 

Lapis darkly blushed and she leaned back to press against Jasper's bulge. "Mm.. thanks babe.." She giggled slyly and grinned a little, the action and noises arousing Jasper even further. With a gentle moan, she rested her head down on the stove, allowing Jasper to do whatever she wanted.

Soon enough, Jasper phased out of her shorts and she held Lapis' hands with just one large one instead, reaching back to pull the string out of her apron. Luckily the apron tied up in the neck too so it didn't fall off. Using the string, Jasper tied Lapis' hands together, grinning widely. She used her two hands, reaching down and spreading Lapis' ass cheeks as she poked at her asshole, making her gently squeal. "A-Ah, Jasper.. don't put it in there.." She whimpered.

Of course, Jasper didn't listen as she slid into her ass and started to gently thrust, making the blue gem beneath her squeal softly, moving across the stove slightly with each thrust. Lapis uncomfortably wiggled around as she used her foot to push back at Jasper in which she groaned and pulled out. "Aww, come on babe.." The large gem grunted gently and she wiggled around before sliding her length into Lapis' cunt in which she softly squealed.

Lapis enjoyed it much more as she rutted against her mate, moaning softly. She tightly shut her eyes, crying out gently as she panted softly. Occasionally she cried out Jasper's name.

The large gem started to pound into Lapis, softly moaning as she did so. Lapis practically screamed as she tried to grip at the stove as she came but was unable to as her hands were obviously tied up. Jasper grinned widely and she moaned softly as she came, pulling out of the blue gem. 

Cum was oozing out of Lapis' cunt, making Jasper purr with amusement. "Mm, that was quick and sweet.. I also made something of my own.. A creampie.." She laughed softly in which Lapis shivered and closed her eyes. The large gem untied her mate's hands before leaning in to place tender kisses all over her face, back, and ass in which Lapis gratefully accepted.

Although it wasn't expected, it was fun. Quick and sweet, just as Jasper said. She glanced back with a grunt groan, closing her eyes as she still felt the cum oozing out of her. It was a large amount but yet it was so worth it. It was just like a creamy goodness..


End file.
